


Priorities

by AyeletSita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Can be interpreted as WolfStar, Dialogue-Only, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeletSita/pseuds/AyeletSita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus are arguing about Sirius' priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> I found it on my computer and decided there was no reaon not to publish it. It's a conversation only fic with Sirius and Remus as the only speakers. Can be interpreted as romantic or platonic relationship, you choose.  
> It might be awful and a waste of time but at least it's not long.

"Look, Moony, you're my best friend but-"  
"No! That's the problem! Your best friend always has been and always will be James Potter! I'm just the only one who left now!"  
"That's not true, Remus."  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't trade me for him every day."  
"I wouldn't!" protest Sirius.  
"Why don't I believe you?"  
"Maybe that's why I would choose him! You never believed me, James did!"  
"It has nothing to do with it and you know it. It's not because I didn't believe you or didn't trust you or wasn't good enough friend, I'm just not as good as James Potter."  
"Cut the jealousy, Remus! James is dead!"  
"And I am your so called best friend because of that!"  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"Nothing, Sirius, nothing, just…"  
"You are so busy feeling sorry for yourself, it's pathetic. Yes, if the choice is between you and Prongs I would choose Prongs. Get over it. You are my best friend, he was my brother, and those are the facts! I would have chosen him over you! He would have chosen me over Lily because that's what family means! And he would have chosen Harry over all of us together because that- just that!"  
"And you?"  
"I would die for Harry."  
"I know that. You would die for half of the people in the world but would you let ME die for him? Would you choose him over me?"  
"Do you really want me to answer that, Moony?"  
"That's a yes."  
"You are making it some kind of love war! It's way simpler! You choose a brother over a friend or a wife! You choose a son over anyone and everyone!"  
"But Harry isn't your son, Padfoot! He's James'!"  
"He might as well be my son!"  
"And here again, even after James is dead you're choosing him over me!"  
"Harry is not James!"  
"I'm not the one who needs reminders!"  
"I know the difference very well."  
"Be honest with yourself, Sirius. You don't know Harry. You don't love Harry for Harry, you love him for James."  
"James and Lily didn't know him either and they died for him! He is my godson and if you can't understand that then maybe you really are not my best friend!"  
"You would choose him over me!"  
"Wouldn't you?"  
"No, I wouldn't."  
Silence took over the room for the next few seconds.  
"And your family? Your real family? Where do they get in that ladder of priorities?"  
"I would choose any of you over them every day."  
"Even Regulus?"  
"Yes. No. I don't know, lucky enough I never had to choose."  
"They all died before you had to."  
Thanks, that's exactly what I needed to hear now.""  
"I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, I know."  
So… what am I suppose to do with of that?""  
"Nothing changed."  
"Everything changed," corrected Remus.  
"Nothing changed. You are my best friend. James is my dead brother. Harry's my godson. If we're lucky, all of us who are still alive will make it."  
"We are never lucky."  
"No, so let's hope will die before we'd have time to think about it."  
"Yeah, let's hope for that."

"Hey, little one just wanted to say one last goodbye in case I wouldn't come back… Don't tell your mother. She would kill me just for saying that out loud but I have a feeling... I'm going to see my friends again soon enough. I just wanted you to know that I love you very much, no matter what so take care of your mother for me and remember, even if you can't, that I will always, _always_ , choose you over anyone. Even Mommy. Because… Just because."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you feel like it.


End file.
